Web data, such as information related to users of the internet, is currently stored in a number of discrete data silos. For instance, information related to a user's interaction with the internet is commonly stored separate from information related to that user's social networking information. Additionally, information that is private, such as that related to a user's e-mail account or transactional activities, is commonly stored separate from user activity data and user social networking information. Further, information comprising web data within the internet is commonly stored across different data silos. This non-integrated storage schema, combined with inadequate means for simultaneously accessing information from the multiple data sources, often results in incomplete responses to user queries. This, in turn, often results in users having to execute a plurality of queries in succession, followed by manually piecing together the responses to such queries, to obtain the information they are seeking.